1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer system interfaces, and more specifically to an intuitive graphical display and input interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in computer systems have increased accessibility of the information in such systems to unsophisticated users. Advances in display technology, and the capability of computer systems for storing large quantities of useful information, has increased the need for access of such systems by people who do not use them often enough to feel comfortable with traditional information display technology. Intensive efforts are underway in the computer industry generally to find improved ways to display information, and otherwise interact with relatively unsophisticated users.
For example, improvements in data storage and display technologies have combined to make the electronic book possible. Various proposals exist for making a device having the approximate size and shape of a hardback book. The approach is typically to display pages on a screen to look like an actual printed book. Such display technologies can be used with traditional computer display screens.
To turn pages in a book, magazine, or other document which is displayed in such a manner, the user typically touches a paging button dedicated to this purpose. In a few proposed devices, touch sensitive screens have been used for displaying the image of the book pages, and forward and backward paging buttons, or other locations, are displayed on such screen to enable the user to turn the pages. Alternatively, especially for use on a typical computer workstation, a mouse or other pointer device can be used to select the buttons which cause pages to be turned. However, use of such buttons is not particularly intuitive for the unknowledgeable user.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an interface for displaying information which is usable in an intuitive manner by an unknowledgeable user. It is further desirable for such an interface to be as similar as possible to the use of actual paper reading materials such as books and magazines.